Rory's Heart Attack
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is visiting Richard in his office that day at Yale to talk to him about swtting up a meeting between Parir,Herself, and Dean Kerrigan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at Yale Rory was talking to Richard in his office then suddenly starts to get really pale and quite

Richard- ''hunnie you don't look go good what's wrong?''

Rory- ''I don't know it's nothing Grandpa I've just had this shooting pain in my arm and it keeps hurting/going into my chest it's probably just stress''...''I was just about to head back to my apartment and close my eyes for a bit anyways''

Richard- ''you may want to call your mother and have her take you to the doctor just go get it checked out to make sure it's nothing serious?''

Rory- ''no I'm fine she goes to get up ow'' she grabs her arm and chest and starts to get wobbly

Richard- comes out from behind his desk and catches her before she hits the floor he quickly gets out his cell phone and calls 911

They come and load Rory into the ambulence and Richard goes with her in the ambluence he calls Lorelai

Lorelai- is driving home from work when her cell rings

Lorelai- ''hel....hello''

Richard- ''Lorelai Rory had a heart attack in my office we are in the ambluence right now heading to John Skinner Medical Center meet us there immediately'' he hangs up before she can ask any questions

Lorelai- hangs up and rushes to the hospital

At the hospital she meets up her father

Lorelai- ''DAD HOW IS SHE?''... ''WHAT HAPPENED''... ''HOW BAD IS IT?''

Richard- ''I don't know the doctor said he will come and find me as soon as they find out what it is and how bad it might be and what it might be and how it is and what happened''

Lorelai- ''so what happened in your office did she look bad like she was in pain or stressed out or sickly looking?''

Richard- ''yea all of it she was really quite and she said she didn't feel good and that her chest and arm were hurting her and that she was gonna go back to her apartment to lay down and I told her that I wanted to call you and she said no that she was fine then as soon as she got up she fell down and then that's when I called the ambulence''

Lorelai-''Gasps''... ''oh my god ok I guess I should call Mom,Chris, and Logan he would want to know about this''

Richard- ''ok you go call them and I will go and try to find the doctor to see if he has any information available yet''

Lorelai- ''ok... I'm just going to go and get some coffee''

Richard- ''fine'' he walks away

Lorelai- gets out her cell

The scene fades to black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai goes to get some more coffee and goes outside the hospital and call's Logan and get's his voicemail it says

''hey it's Logan leave a messege'' his voicemail says

''hey Logan it's Lorelai listen Rory had a heart attack and she needs you right now we are at John Skinner Medical Center so please come thanks bye'' she says and hang's up and call's Chris

''Hello'' he saus when he answer's it

''Chris?'' Lorelai says in an upset tone

''Lore what's wrong what happened is it Rory oh my god what happened?'' he asks in a panick

''Rory had a heart attack our baby is very sick right now and she need's her father we are at John Skinner Medical Center right now so please come and hurry ok?'' she asks him

''ok ok I'm on my way'' he says and hang's up and grab's his key's and leave's for the hospital

Lorelai hang's up and call's Emily

''Hello'' Emily says as she pick;s up

''Hi mom it;s Lorelai I need you to come down to the hospital there's been an emergency'' Lorelai says

''oh my god what happened?'' Emily asks her

''Rory had a heart atack at Yale and we are at John Skinner Medical Center'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok yes I'll be right there I'm just leaving now'' Emily says

''ok bye'' Lorelai says and hang's up and goes back into the hospital 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chris run's into the hospital

''Lore!'' he call's when he see's her

''HI Chris I'm so scared our only baby girl'' she say and hang's onto him around his neck tight

''I know how she doing where is she have you heard anything?'' he asks her

''shes in surgery I don't know how she's doing I havn't heard anything the doctor said he will come out when she's out of surgery'' she tell's him

''ok well let's go sit and wait to find out what's going on'' he says and bring's her into a waiting room and hold's her hand's

Lorelai shake's '' I feel so numb and lost without my best friend I need her to pull through'' Lorelai says

''shh it's ok Lore she's going to be ok she's a fighter I know she is she will pull through the surgery I'm right here Lore'' he says and hold's her and tries to get her to stop shaking

Logan walk's in

Lorelai looks up

''hey Logan'' she says and stand's up and hug's up

''how ya doing/holding up Lorelai?'' he asks her hold's her

''oh I'm doing ok

''really?'' he asks

''no not really she says you remember Chris Rory's father right?'' she asks Logan

''yes I do nice to see you again'' Logan says

''you too man your looking good'' Chris says

''thank's'' Logansays

''so can I get you a coffee Lorelai?'' Logan asks her

''ok yea sure another good would be good thank you Logan'' she says

''ok I'm on a coffee hunt then'' he says and leave's the room

''he's a good man'' Chris says

''yea he is he might even be my future son in law

''what what are you talking about?'' Chris asks her

''well they are at that age where marriage is on thier mind's'' Lorelai says

''has she discussed that option with you yet?'' Chris asks her

''no but I know it's coming I know that she's thinking about it but she's just a baby she still has so much to do in life before she is ready to settle down I mean they have been getting along so well and she's happy and I've been happy that she's been happy and I'm happy they they are back together and are doing well'' Lorelai tell's him

''do you think he might ask you?'' Chris asks her

''I don't know but peobably but it's her decision'' Lorelai says

''right'' Chris says

''how are you feeling about this?'' she asks him

''oh I'm just letting it all sink in'' he says

''right'' she say

The door open's again

Mr. and Mrs Gilmore?'' a doctor in scrub's says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''oh no Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore Rory's mother and this is Christopher Hayden Rory's father is she alright?'' she ask's the doctor

''well she's in the ICU and resting she made it through the surgery but these next 24-28 hours will be very critical and crucial'' the doctor tell's them

Lorelai tighten's her grip on Chris's hand

''when can we see her?'' Lorelai asks him

''your welcome to see her as soon as I get back from checking on her'' the doctor tell's them

''ok thank you doctor'' Lorelai says

''ok I will come and get you in a little bit'' the doctor says

''ok'' Lorelai says

Chris and Lorelai sit back down and wait

''she's ok'' Lorelai says

''yea I know I heard'' Chris says

''ah I'm so glad she's ok''Lorelai says

''yea'' Chris says and smile's

''ok you can let your death grip on my hand go now'' he says to her

''oh sorry'' she says and drop's her hand 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The doctor open's the door again

''Mr. Hayden and Ms. Gilmore?'' The doctor asks them

''yes that's us'' Lorelai says

''would you like to see your daughter now?'' The doctor asks them

''yes please you ready babe?'' Lorelai asks Chris

''let's do it'' Chris says

Lorelai and Chris get up and lock hand's and follow the doctor up to the 3rd floor to the CICU and finally get to the door

''ok just be prepared for what your about to see'' The doctor tell's them

''ok thank you doctor'' Lorelai says

Lorelai open's the door and take's Chris over to Rory's bedside

''oh sweetie mommy's here baby and daddy's here too we're not giving up on you kid everyone here is pulling for ya kido you just gotta hang in there and you will be better and back to normal and be back home and at Yale in no time'' Lorelai tells her

''I miss you baby I promise mommy won't start cying and lose it on ya she promises to stay strong for ya'' Lorelai says and kisses Rory's head and stroke's it

''you want some coffee?'' Chris asks her

''yes please I don't know where Logan went off to'' Lorelai says

''ok be right back'' Chris says and leave's the room to go and find and get Lorelai some coffee 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan walk's in

''hey Logan how's you get up here?'' Lorelai asks him

''I told them that I was her finac'e and sorry about that I got hung up on a call'' he tells her

''oh ok and that's ok'' Lorelai says

''how she doing?'' he asks her

''ok I think she's doing and is gonna be ok'' Lorelai tells him

''ok and you?'' he asks her

''oh I'm ok for now I think I havn't started crying yet

''Lore'' he says and putps his hand on her shoulder

''what hmm yea yea I'm fine I just need a little fresh air the smell of the hospital s really getting to my head ok so I'm going to go outside for a bit and let you guy's have some alone time'' she tell's him

''ok thank's Lorelai'' he says

''I'll be right back kido'' she says and kisses Rory's head and leave's the room and wipes a tear from her eye

Chris find's her hey I was just bringing you some coffee you ok?'' he asks her

''yea yea I'm fine come on come with me outside'' she says to him

''ok'' he says and goes with her 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan sit's down besides Rory's head holding her hand

''hey Ace it's Logan your boyfriend if you can remember who I am can you give my hand a tight squeeze if you can hear me'' Logan wait's and watches but nothing

''ok maybe later then I miss Ace and I love you and I can't wait to see those eye's that I love so much again please wake up I'm not giving up on you yet Ace'' he tells her and kisses her and rubs her head and finally puts his head on her hand

''so whose with Rory now?'' Chris asks Lorelai

oh Logan is sitting with her I though I would give them so alone time'' she tel's him

''but how?'' Chris asks

''oh he told them that he is her finac'e'' Lorelai tells him

''oh?'' Chris wonder's

''he loves our baby and our only daughter Chris you have no idea how much he's been great'' she tell's him

''ok'' Chris says

Lorelai and Chris leave the hospital and walk a little ways and find a aprk in the back of the hospital and sit on a bench

''I'm so glad your here'' she says and hold's his hand

''me two'' he say and look's into her eyes

''come here'' she says softly and kisses him

''mmm I missed your lip's'' she tell's him

''me to sweetie'' he says and hold's her face and kisses her 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little while later while Logan is still laying his head on Rory's hand she moves her hand slightly and he sit's up

''Ace?'' he says softly

''Logan where's mom she says softly

''shh sweetie don't talk she just stepped outside for a minute I will text her in a minute how are you feeling it's good to have you back I missed you'' he tell's her

''what happened?'' she asks him

''well you had a heart attack at Yale

''what where am I?'' she asks him

''shh sweetie relax your in the hospital and you just had major surgery done you should be resting'' he says and get's out his cell and text's Lorelai that Rory is awake

Lorelai and Chris are kissing outside when her cell buzzes

''mmm Chris wait'' she says

Chris doesn't stop

''mmm Chris stop'' she says and pushes him away by his chest gently and check's her phone

she gasps ''Rory's awake come on let's go'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says

They walk fast up into the hospital and go up to the third floor where Rory is 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lorelai and Chris walk into the room

''hey sweetie'' Lorelai says and walk's over to her bed

''hey kido'' Chris says

''mom dad'' Rory says and tries to sit up

''shh sweetie lay down lay back relax'' Lorelai says and pushes Rory back down gently

''I feel fine just a little dopey'' Rory says

''shh'' Lorelai says and kisses and stroke's her head

''how are you feeling hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''tired and sore'' Rory says

''well yea your going to be for a while look's like'' Lorelai says

''how did I have a heart attack I'm perfectly healthy'' Rory says

''we don't know the doctor's don't know probably just putting to much stress on yourself hunnie which you will probably need to take stress reducer's from now on so you don't have another one'' Lorelai tell's her

''you need to lighten your load just a little bit with all the stuff that you have been doing like studying,taking classes,thinking about getting/finding a new job, your future, and your relationship and you need to sleep once in a while kid your piling a load on your chest babe one that doesn;t need to be there

''What are you saying that I should break it off with Logan she says defencesly of Logan and grab's his hand

''because if that is what your saying your crazy and that's not going to happen I want to be with him he make's me happy and I love him and he loves me right Logan?'' she asks him

''Ace'' he says

''Logan!'' she scream's

''yes Ace we are going to be together no matter what now lighten up on the death grip please and let's talk about this maybe your mom does have a point'' he says to her

''oh really and what is her point Logan!'' she says harshly

''she's right you have been stressing yourself out alot lately so let me help you do the stuff on your list's that you need to get done and I just want you to know that I've seen the chart's and list's and I don't want you to factor me in'' he says

''Oh Okay'' she says

''no I mean... I'm not sure exactly what I'm gonna be doing next and I know I want to start putting my ideas out and I know I want to start working but I think you should do what you want to do and then -- and then maybe I'll factor you in'' he tell's her

Oh You want to factor me in?'' she asks him

''Yeah I'd like that if you're in providence then maybe I'll come live in providence'' he says

''that would be great But just in general I'd like to factor you in too'' she tell's him

Okay but for this one you make your decision based on what you want for you You do what you want'' he tell's her

''ok hunnie you should really porbably get some sleep now so shh no more talking close your eyes you guy's can figure this all out later we love you babe'' Lorelai says

They all kiss Rory

''come on guy's'' Lorelai says

They leave Rory's area to let her sleep for a while 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lorelai and Chris walk hand in hand into a waiting area room where Richard and Emily are sitting reading

''Mom Dad'' Lorelai says

''Lorelai'' Emily says

Lorelai sit's down in a chair

''how's Rory?'' Richard asks her

''oh she's good and awake and better she's crabby,tired and resting'' Lorelai tell's them

''but you are welcome to go and see her when she wake;s up again I was going to leave to go back to Stars Hollow to shower,change, and grab a bite to eat for dinner at Luke's then maybe come back here later tonight'' she tell's them

''fine'' Emily says

what about you are you staying here?'' she asks Chris

''no I have to be back in Boston first thing in the morning for a meeting so I'm going to call it a day'' he says

''oh ok'' she says

''ok I will see you guy's later bye sweetie'' she says to Chris and kisses him and get's up and leave's the room

'' so Christopher are you two together?'' Richard asks her

''well we talked about it and we are going to try and work it out again'' Chris tell's them

''oh ok'' Richard says and goes back to reading 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lorelai get's in her jeep and drives home from the hospital and run's inside and goes upstair's and grab's some sweat's and a teeshirt and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower and throw's her sweat's on and run's back downstair's and grab's her key's and purse and locks up the house then gets in her jeep and drives over to Luke's and park's her jeep and get's out and goes into the diner

''hey'' Luke says

''hey'' Lorelai says

''are you ok is everything ok?'' Luke asks her

''no I'm in a rush I have to get back to the hospital'' Lorelai tell's him

''Hospital what do you mean you have to get back to the hospital where's Rory what happened?'' Luke asks her

''Rory had a heart attack today at Yale and underwent major heart surgery and is in the CICU at John Skinner Medical Center and I need to get back to check on her to see how she is doing/feeling'' Lorelai tells him

''oh no what can I do?'' Luke asks her

''can you make a cheeseburger,fries, and a chocolate shake like skippy quick please'' Lorelai asks him

''sure I'm on it'' he says

''thank's Luke'' she says

Lorelai sit's and wait's

a little while later he comes over with a bag

''here on cheeseburger and a chocolate shake to go'' Luke says

''thank's Luke'' she says

''tell Rory I hope she feels better'' Luke says

''thank's Luke I will'' Lorelai says and take's the bag and leave's the diner and get's in her jeep and drive's off and goes back to the hospital 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back at the hospital Lorelai find;s a aprkingspot and parks and grabls the bag of food and the shake and get's out of her jeep and goes into the hospital and goes up to the CiCU and open's the curtain and see's that Rory is still asleep so she smile's and puts the bag down and put's the chair back by Rory's head and stroke's her head

''hey sweetie mommy's here baby everything's going to be ok'' she says and kisses Rory's head and hold's her hand and kisses it

Rory start's to wake up

''mum'' she says in a groggy tone

''yea yea hey sweetie how are you feeling hunnie?'' she asks her and stroke's her head

''ugh'' Rory says

''so not so good huh are you sore?'' Lorelai asks her

''ugh'' Rory groan's

''I brought you a chocolate shake from Luke's to make you feel better'' Lorelai tell's her

Rory just tries to smile and tries to feel around for Lorelai's hand

Lorelai let's her hold it

''shh hunnie relax'' Lorelai tell's her and the top on the chocolate shake you want to try some hunnie'' she asks her

Rory takes it and tries to sip it slowly and hand's it back to Lorelai and she put's it on the tray table on the side of the bed 


End file.
